Connections
by vandy123
Summary: What happens when Clark and Lois are transported into the future only to discover their son has been possessed by a phantom zone escapee and is bent on destroying humanity? Will Clark be able to free his son, or will his son prove to be stronger than him?
1. Transported, Part 1

Smallville: Connections

Summary: Lois Lane and Clark Kent are married and both work for the Daily Planet. They are expecting their first child in several months. As they prepare for parenthood, Clark a.k.a Superman faces criminal masterminds, meteor freaks, and kryptonian phantom zone escapees. What happens when Clark and Lois are transported into the future only to discover their son has been possessed by a phantom zone escapee and is bent on destroying humanity? Will Clark be able to free his son, or will his son prove to be stronger than him?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville

Smallville: 2009 –

Kent Farm:

Clark Kent was happily married to Lois Lane. He worked as a reporter at the Daily Planet in Metropolis alongside his wife Lois. Lois and Clark had been married for several months now.

"Kent; come in my office now!" Chief Editor Perry White yelled.

Clark immediately stopped typing and reported to White's office.

"You wanted to see me chief?" Clark asked nervously.

Clark stood in front of the desk where Perry White worked all day long.

"Kent, Lois isn't here, where the hell is she?" Perry demanded.

"Um, well sir, she had a doctor's appointment. She's been feeling nauseated several times this week." Clark responded calmly.

At the doctor's office, Lois Lane waited inside the doctor's office for about an hour until the doctor finally entered the room.

"Well, Mrs. Kent, I am happy to inform you that you are three months pregnant." The doctor happily smiled

Lois' jaw dropped. She was motionless, in shock.

At the Daily Planet, Clark was working hard on his article when he received an urgent phone call from Lois. He answered the phone.

"Hello." He whispered.

"Clark, I... I… don't know how to exactly say this so I'll tell you at home." Lois sighed.

Clark hung up the phone, grabbed his belongings and ran home.

Lois was sitting on the couch. Clark entered the house.

"Hey Lois, I am home." Clark said.

Lois was frantically trying to cook supper under the extreme conditions she had. Clark slowly crept up behind Lois and grabbed her waist.

"Whoa!" Lois surprisingly said as she jumped back and turned to see Clark giggling.

"You think that's funny Smallville, coming up behind someone and grabbing their waist like that, huh!" Lois said hysterically.

The two sat down at the dining table and had supper. After supper, Clark and Lois sat in the living room and relaxed.

Clark began to stroke Lois' hair.

"So, how was your day honey?" Clark asked his wife.

"It was fine." Lois replied.

"Your day was fine, just fine. Come on Lois, something must have happened today." Clark said in response.

"Well, um, how do you feel about redecorating the upstairs a little?" Lois asked.

"I wasn't planning on it, why do you ask?" Clark replied.

"I went to the doctor's office today and…" she paused.

"What?" Clark asked.

"I went to the doctor's office today and found out I'm pregnant." Lois calmly told her husband.

Clarks was speechless, nevertheless motionless.

"Clark, did you hear me; I said I am pregnant." Lois commented.

"Do you know if… it's a boy… or a girl?" Clark asked.

Lois replied…"It's a boy."

Clark embraced Lois in a hug and kissed his wife.

Meanwhile… in the not so distant future, a young man, about in his late teens with brown curly hair, stood in front of Smallville High.

"Ah, the first day of my last year at Smallville High." The young man said.

He walked inside and went to his locker. A young woman ran over to him.

"Hey Summer." He chuckled

"Hey Evan." She replied.

Evan closed his locker and the two continued talking while walking to first period.

"So, how was your summer?"she asked.

"It was fine. My mom won an award for one of her columns at the Daily Planet, My dad took me to the Arctic."

Evan and Summer had been friends since seventh grade. The two had been dating for several years. On the other side in Metropolis, a portal opened allowing a cloaked figure to emerge. The cloaked figure was searching for the son of Kal-El.

Evan was walking home from school when he came across a cloaked figure. The figure spoke.

"Hello, Kal-El."

"Who, are you, and what do you want?"

"I was imprisoned by your father. I want revenge… I want you!" the cloaked figure said as he flew towards Evan.

The figure darted into Evans's chest. Evan groaned in pain as the cloaked figured attempted to overtake his body. Evan slowly rose. His eyes had turned from blue to a crystalline white. He smirked evilly.

"Now, no one can stop me." He laughed evilly.

The next morning, Evan dressed in black. He wore a chain necklace laced in black kryptonite. Then he opened his chest drawer and reached for the Legion ring.

To Be Continued…

Next Time On Smallville:

- Clark and Lois are transported to the future.

- Clark faces Evan in a duel.

- Evan recruits meteor-freaks from his father's past to defeat him


	2. Transported, Part 2

Transported

At the Kent Farm, Clark and Lois were sitting on the couch in the living room watching the nightly news when they noticed a bright glimmering light coming from the barn. Clark and Lois abruptly ran to the barn only to discover a portal.

"Okay Smallville, call me crazy, or does that look like some sort of portal?" Lois asked.

"What do you think?" Clark replied sarcastically before being sucked into the portal.

After being sucked in, the portal sealed itself Leaving a dust bowl in the barn from the immense gust of wind the portal had caused.

In 2020, Evan, under the possession of the Phantom, walked into Smallville High. He noticed Summer at her locker. Evan began to walk over to her.

"So, where were you last night?" Summer questioned.

"What was last night?" he asked.

Summer was disgusted by his reply.

"Our date."

Evan glared into Summer's eyes. Evan held out his arms; Summer walked into his arms and kissed him passionately. Unbeknownst to Summer, Evan had seduced her.

Evan and Summer left school early after they had completed their exams. They went to Evan's house and ate lunch. Afterwards, Summer lay on Evan's bed. Evan took off his shirt and Summer took off her clothes, all except for her bikini.

After about two to three hours in Evan's bedroom, Summer went to the bathroom to take a shower. She finished, got dressed, and went home.

A few weeks passed and all seemed normal until one day, Summer had gotten up early for school. She wasn't feeling too well. Having vomited several times, she went to the local pharmacy in Smallville and bought a pregnancy test. When she went home, she went to the bathroom, peed on the stick and waited a couple of hours for the results.

"How am I going to tell him?" Summer asked.

Summer frantically gathered her clothes, and drove to Evan's house. Evan was about to super-speed run to school when Summer stormed in.

"Oh Evan!" she cried.

Evan embraced Summer in a hug.

"What's wrong?" Evan asked.

Summer sat on the couch and began to explain to Evan what had happened to her.

"Evan, I woke up this morning, and I wasn't feeling too well, and…" she paused.

"I am pregnant." Summer finished.

Evan was speechless.

"Evan, did you hear me, I said I was pregnant." Summer asked.

Evan knew his plan was working. Meanwhile in the city of Metropolis, a portal opened sending Clark and Lois through.

"Okay, that was strange." Lois said.

"One minute we're in your barn, and the next, we're over in Metropolis." She said.

"Lois, did you ever stop and think as to what year it is?" Clark suggested.

To Be Continued…


	3. Envy, Part 1

Envy

Previously On Smallville…

Evan was possessed by the Phantom Zone Escapee

Summer becomes pregnant with Evan's child

Lois and Clark are transported to the future

and Now; Smallville…

In downtown Metropolis, Clark and Lois were baffled at how they had landed in the middle of downtown Metropolis.

Clark and Lois walked over to a local newsstand and glanced at the date on the newspaper which read… _October 8 2020_.

"Smallville… do you want to explain to me as to why in the HELL it's the year 2020!" Lois shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Lois, breath. You don't want to upset the baby." Clark assured her.

The two started walking to the Daily Planet, which was only a block from the newsstand. Meanwhile down in Smallville, Evan and Summer were working the 200th edition of _The Torch_. As Summer and Evan left school, Evan began hearing voices; voices instructing him to embark on his dark destiny.

"Uh, Summer, I think we'd better get home before our parents start to worry." Evan suggested to his girlfriend.

Summer nodded her head in agreement and the couple started walking home. As Evan walked Summer to her doorstep, Summer's mother, Chloe, opened the door.

"Summer, your father called and wants you to stay the night at his house." Chloe said.

"What… why does he want me at his house? After 15 years, and now he wants to be a part of my life?" Summer replied.

"Summer, calm down." Chloe said trying to calm her daughter down.

"Calm down? You're telling me to calm down! How can I calm down when I am pregnant with Evan's child?" Summer let out.

Chloe was astonished at Summer's reply.

"You're…. you're… you're what?" Chloe stammered.

"I'm pregnant." Summer replied.

While Chloe and Summer were discussing Summer's pregnancy, across downtown Metropolis, Lois and Clark were in the Daily Planet, looking for answers. Answers as to why they ended up in the future.

Clark and Lois tried searching on the internet, and in past issues of the Daily Planet Paper to figure out why they ended up in the year 2020. Suddenly, a severe thunderstorm began to engulf most of inner-city Metropolis. Clark ran to find out what was causing the storm to appear out of nowhere. As he got closer to the source, he saw a young man, in his mid-teens standing in Landers Field.

"Who are you?" Clark questioned.

The young-teen turned around and growled at Clark.

"Kal-el. At last, we finally meet." The teen spoke in a monotone voice.

"How… how do you know my name?" Clark stammered.

The teen began to slowly walk towards Clark trying to intimidate him.

"I know everything about you, Kal-el. I know your strengths… I know your weakness… I know where your allegiance lies. And I also know that you're a horrible father. You… you work late at night. You've missed some important moments in your son's life. "He spoke angrily.

"What are you talking about? I am not a father." Clark replied sternly.

"Not yet. But in eight months, eighteen years ago, you will be." Evan calmly spoke.

"What… what are you implying?" Clark wondered

"You see, Kal-el, this body I inhabit; this body I possess in order to survive on Earth, he is your equal… he is your heir to your embodied power… he is… your son." Evan replied.

"So… why do you need my son to survive on Earth?" Clark asked.

"I am from the Phantom Zone. In order to survive, I needed my true vessel. Lex Luthor wasn't my vessel; he was merely a pawn in my plan. All the epic battles you have fought, won, and lost are because of me. The pain you have been through is because of me. Jor-el said that in your darkest hour you would face your true enemy. Though, you and I are no longer the only Kryptonians on Earth in Smallville anymore. I impregnated your son's girlfriend with my heir. When we marry, we will rule this pitiful planet." Evan said in a monotone voice.

At that moment… it hit Clark's mind who the Phantom was.

"Z… Zod!" Clark asked with angry tone.

"In the mere flesh." General Zod replied.

To Be Continued…

Clark and Evan fight in huge battle

Summer gives birth to Eva's heir

Clark gets advice from Jor-el on how to defeat Zod once and for all


End file.
